totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pieniądze, sława i bolesne lądowanie
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 9 Chris szczęśliwy zrywa kwiatki na polance Chris: Życie jest piękne kochani! Zajęcia z psychiatrą pomogły i w dodatku pozbyłem się leku, przed powrotem Beth. Chris zamyka oczy i wącha kwiatkiem, gdy je otwiera stoi przed nim Beth i macha do niego Chris: Aaa! Beth: Hej! Powiedziałeś mi w Wiejskiej Legendzie bym tutaj wylądowała, więc jestem! Cieszysz się?! Chris dostał tiku nerwowego Beth: To jak. Mogę zadebiutować?! Chris: Nie! Chris wsadził Beth do wielkiej katapulty, wsadził jej na głowę plastikowy worek i posłał w kierunku wyspy z Wiejskiej Legendy Chris: Fajnie... moje fobie wróciły... dzięki! Cóż pozostaje mi tylko powiedzieć co stało się ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers...Moreno owinął sobie Katie wokół małego palca. Niestety z Heather nie poszło tak łatwo. Moja dziewczyna. Nie podda się mu. Kathy i Aaron tęsknili za towarzystwem Katie i byli zgodni, że trzeba odciągnąć ją od Moreno. Coraz bardziej też iskrzy pomiędzy Atlanthą i Noahem. Brooke poznawała swoją nową drużynę. Jak się spostrzegła nikt już jej nie pamiętał. Wściekła Courtney założyła ze sobą sojusz przeciwko naszej małej parce sezonu. Czy jej się uda? Raczej chyba nie... Zadanie polegało na zjedzeniu jak największej ilości rzeczy i nie zwymiotować. Katie z Moreno oszukiwali, przez co zostali nakryci przez Courtney. Courtney zdobyła nowych wrogów. Ostatecznie to niepozorna Kathy z Courtney wytrzymały najdłużej, ale to Kathy wygrała i zagwarantowała Łamagą nietykalność. Na ceremonii Gwiazd odpadła Venus. Chcąc ujawnić kto jest zdrajcą poleciała do domu. Jako kolejna... Cóż. I tak już mamy po finalistkach Around The World... myślałem, że dłużej pociągną, ale nie można mieć ponoć wszystkiego. Jak z Beth.... Cóż. Siedemnastka dalej walczy w pojedynku Gwiazd kontra Łamagi. Kto jest zdrajcą sezonu? Czy oni szybko to zgadną? Dowiecie się tego i jeszcze więcej w Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Dom Gwiazd 120px Wszyscy byli źle nastawieni po ostatniej ceremonii. W domu panował nieco nerwowy nastrój. Courtney zaczęła rozmowę z Brooke na temat sojuszu przeciw Verze i Arthurowi Courtney: Hej kumpelo! Brooke: Hej Courtney... dobra. Pamiętam jeszcze czasy TST. Czego chcesz? Courtney: Tylko małą rzeczy... Brooke zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi Brooke: A jaką?! Courtney: Zostań moją sojuszniczką i pomóż mi wywalić Verę i Arthura! Brooke: A to dlaczego?! Courtney: Nie widzisz tego? Oni nie mają wrogów. Znowu zajdą daleko! Brooke: No też w sumie racja... Courtney: A chyba ty chcesz to wygrać. Nie myślisz tak? Brooke: Chcę... nawet bardzo... Courtney: To jak? Sojuszniczki? Brooke: Sojuszniczki! (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Wiem, że Courtney chcę się pozbyć Arthura i Vere. Ale ja mam troszeczkę inny plan. Prawda. Wywalę Arthura i Verę. Są za silni razem, ale też wyrzucę Courtney zaraz po tym! Słonko... wiem, że jesteś za silna... Gdy Courtney i Brooke uzgadniały szczegóły ich planu do pokoju weszli Vera i Arthur Vera: Co robicie? Courtney: Nie twój interes! Arthur: Hej! Courtney: Pff... może jeszcze podać ci kapcie?! Arthur: Wiesz... było by miło! Courtney uderzyła się w głowę Courtney: To był sarkazm... idioto... Vera: Dlaczego my tutaj... o nie. Chodź Arthur. Arthur: Racja. Nie warto. Courtney: No to miłej drogi! Arthur i Vera wyszli. Tymczasem na tarasie Bridgette i Lindsay zaczynały się sprzeczać. Bridgette: Głosowałaś na mnie? Lindsay: Powiedziałabym ci, ale zapomniałam. Bridgette: Nie zgrywaj głupiej! Dobrze wiesz na kogo głosowałaś! Lindsay: Naprawdę nie pamiętam... Bridgette: Proszę cię... przestań zmyślać. Bridgette lekko szturchnęła Lindsay. Lindsay wydawała się oburzona. (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Nie wierzę, że ona to zrobiła! Wiem, że ma jakiś do mnie ukryty żal, o którym nie mam pojęcia, ale serio... nie jestem tak głupia by tego nie zauważyć, że mści się na mnie od początku serii... ciekawe dlaczego... Lindsay: Przestań! Bridgette: Przestanę jak cię stąd wyrzucę. Bridgette wyszła z tarasu, zostawiając samą załamaną Lindsay. Tymczasem w pokoju chłopców rozgrywała się w miarę ciekawa akcja.. Ivan: Pięknie... musimy założyć sojusz... Philip: Emm... po co? Ivan: Nie widzisz co się dzieje?! W naszej drużynie zostało tylko trzech facetów! Philip: No i co z tego... może wolisz chłopców! Ivan rzucił w Philipa butem, po czym Philip leżał spokojnie na ziemi Ivan: Coś ty powiedział?! Philip: Nic panie i władco... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: ...który lubi chłopców... Ivan: I to rozumiem! A teraz... mój plan jak wywalić wszystkie dziewczyny... Very nie ruszymy, a potrzebujemy Arthura do tego sojuszu. Więc ona musi zostać. I dobrze... jak będzie konkurs gotowania lub wybieg pomoże nam... Philip: Bardzo dobry pomysł! (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Oni zawsze próbują rządzić... Ivan: Rozumiesz? Philip: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Nie... przestałem go słuchać po A teraz... Tymczasem w Kuchni Vera i Arthur dyskutowali o słowach Venus, które usłyszeli, gdy była wystrzeliwana Vera: A więc Moreno wie kto jest zdrajcą... Arthur: A więc na pewno ma go w garści... Vera: A więc to znaczy, że on wie kim jest! Arthur: Tak! Vera: Ale do nas chyba nie przychodził. Arthur: Wiesz, że nawet nie wiem? Chyba nie... Vera: To znaczy, że pewnie będzie Łamagą... Arthur: Ale dalej mamy aż 9 podejrzanych! Arthur i Vera dyskutowali o tym bardzo długo i było za nudno by to transmitować Barak Łamag 120px Katie i Moreno siedzą sobie w części Moreno. Katie posłusznie obsługuje Moreno Katie: Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? Moreno: Nie dziękuje niewo... to znaczy kochana... Katie: Jestem twoją kochaną?! Moreno: Na to wygląda kochana... Katie zaczęła się ślinić (pokój zwierzeń)Katie: On naprawdę to powiedział... on powiedział, że jestem jego kochaną! Słysze dzwony kościelne! Moreno: Wiesz co? Jesteś jedyną, której ufam tutaj, więc mogę ci coś powiedzieć... Katie: Co?! Moreno: Wiem, kto jest zdrajcą... Katie: No kto?! Moreno: Zdrajczynią jest Kathy! Katie: Nie wierzę! Moreno: Uwierz! (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Nie mam pewności czy Kathy jest zdrajcą... tak naprawdę to robię to tylko by wywalić duet Kathy i Aaron. Zaczynają mnie denerwować i najwyraźniej próbują mi ukraść niewolnice... do pokoju wchodzą Kathy i Aaron Kathy: Hej Katie... Katie: Pff... hej zdrajco! Kathy: Że co?! Katie: Nie zgrywaj głupiej! Znam już twój plan... Kathy: O czy ty mówisz? Aaron: Właśnie... Moreno?! Moreno: A mylę się? Kathy: Nie jestem zdrajczynią! Nie jestem i już! Katie: Dziwie, że mi tego nie powiedziałaś "przyjaciółko" a raczej mój wrogu... Kathy zrobiło się bardzo przykro. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z Części Moreno. Za nią wybiegł Aaron Moreno: Widzisz? Kłamała jak z nut... Katie: Miałeś rację... Tymczasem Heather, Atlantha, Noah i Cody rozmyślają jak się pozbyć Moreno Heather: Muszę przyznać to, o czym wszyscy myślimy. Trzeba się pozbyć Moreno. Atlantha: Oni... nie są w naszym sojuszu. Cody: Nie chcemy z wami sojusz... Noah: ...ale musimy się zjednoczyć by go wyrzucić. Cody: Tak. Co proponujecie? Heather: Więc tak... musimy go po prostu wywalić... i tyle na następnej ceremonii. Wszyscy siedzieli zdziwieni Noah: I to twój cały zły plan? Heather: Tak. Noah: Robisz się jakaś miła na starość. Heather wstała i uderzyła Noah miotłą Heather: Coś powiedziałeś? Noah: Nie... au. (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Tak. Heather się starzeje. Robi się miła. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Heather jeszcze będzie miła... (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Starość! Czas umierać... Cody i Noah wyszli z części Heather. Spotkali Tylera, który chlipał w kącie Noah: Co ty płaczesz? Tyler: Tak... Heather nie mówi mi o swoich planach. Cody: Dlaczego?! Tyler: Nie wiem... Noah: Ona wie, że tutaj jesteś? Tyler: Nie... Noah: To... Nagle zaczęła wyć syrena alarmowa i wszyscy pośpiesznie wybiegli do amfiteatru Opuszczony Amfiteatr 120px 120px Wszyscy szybko przybiegli na miejsce. Wszyscy oprócz Katie i Moreno. Heather: A gdzie oni znowu są?! Noah: Chcę już mieć to z głowy... Po chwili nosząc Moreno na plecach Katie pada na ziemie koło Chrisa. Moreno z niej wstaję i staję obok reszty Moreno: I co robimy? Courtney: Nic oszuście... Moreno: Słucham? Courtney: Jak dzisiaj będziesz oszukiwać? Moreno: Tak, że dzisiaj wylecisz. Chris czerwony z zazdrości zaczął tupać nogą Chris: Czy już mogę? Bridgette: A ktoś ci broni? Chris: Dzisiaj poznacie, jakie jest życie gwiazd... Całe zadanie podzieliliśmy na trzy etapy. Ucieczka przed paparazzi, sztuka wydawania pieniędzy i godny koniec kariery. I bonus. W tym zadaniu nie muszą brać udział wszyscy. Tyler: Hura! Wszyscy wściekli zerknęli na Tylera Tyler: O nie! Chris: Dobrze. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza wygra dwa etapy wygrywa. To kto chcę wziąć w pierwszym etapie Życia Celebryty? Courtney i Moreno podnieśli ręce Courtney: Nie mogłeś mi się oprzeć? Moreno: Nie. A ty mnie? Courtney: No chyba sobie kpisz... Moreno: A jednak? Courtney przyłożyła Moreno w kroczę Courtney: Możesz się więc zamknąć i dać mi wygrać to zadanie? Moreno: Zginiesz.... I Etap, Alejka w Lesie, Wyłożona Czerwonym Dywanem 120px 120px Courtney i Moreno stali na początku trasy. Nie była ona długa. Miała może z 500 metrów, ale za każdym drzewem kryła się zgraja paparazzi, która tylko czekała na mały błąd rywala, by zdobyć jego żenujące zdjęcie Courtney: Moreno... Moreno: Courtney... Wystartowali prawie równo. Na początku Moreno biegł pierwszy, ale za pierwszym drzewie już paparazzi zaczęli go oślepiać Moreno: Co jest? Courtney: Papa! Courtney biegła dalej, dzielnie unikała paparazzi i nie zrobili jej na razie żadnych wstydliwych zdjęć Courtney: Super! Moreno jest już daleko za mną... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Do tego momentu byłam pewna zwycięstwa. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że to ja jestem lepsza od tego Moreno, jednak mimi wszystko postanawiał oszukiwać... Moreno założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i szybko wyprzedził oślepianą błyskiem fleszy Courtney Courtney: Ja mu! On znowu oszukuje! Moreno: Papa! Mówiłem, że jestem lepszy... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Courtney to łatwy przeciwnik. Ma pazurki, ale ja je łatwo spiłuje. Będzie jeszcze łagodnym kociątkiem, a potem w moich rękach własnoręcznie ją uduszę i wyrzucę zwłoki... nie puścicie tego na wizji... prawda? Moreno oddalał się coraz bardziej od Courtney. Był już zakręt przed metą, żeby inni nie oskarżyli go o oszustwa Moreno zdjął okulary i powoli zabiegł za linie mety Moreno: To była łatwizna! Katie: Brawo Moreno! Chris: Łamagi od początku wysoko postawiły poprzeczkę... Naglę wściekła Courtney przerwała Chrisowi w połowie zdania i pokazała mu aparat, w którym było widać jak Moreno kantuje Courtney: Czy to wystarczy żebym wygrała?! Chris: Serio? Tak łatwo się złapać?! Moreno: Zgłaszam sprzeciw. To wszystko było przerobione w photoshop'ie... Courtney: W aparacie już jest photoshop? Moreno: Przerobiłaś je jak ciebie nie było! Courtney: W czym? W drzewie?! Wszyscy zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Gdy Moreno obrócił się tylko Heather dalej się śmiała Moreno: Heather? Heather: Tak? Moreno: Dobrze się bawisz moim kosztem?! Heather: I to jak! Chris: Gwiazdy wygrywają pierwszą część zadania. Kto chcę się zmierzyć w Wydawaniu Pieniędzy? Heather, Bridgette, Lindsay i Kathy podniosły ręce Heather: Łatwizna. To będzie pewnie jakiś mały butik... Kathy: Racja... Chris: Dobrze. Chodźmy zobaczyć gdzie będziecie wydawać pieniądze... II Etap, Wysypisko Śmieci 120px 120px Wszyscy przyszli na wysypisko śmieci. Chris: Czyż ten zapach nie jest piękny? Heather: Ty sobie z nas kpisz?! Bridgette: Właśnie... przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie babrał by się w tym! Chris wskazuje na Lindsay, która ubiera sukienkę ze śmietnika Lindsay: Bridgette! Patrz! To Suknia Prady! Bridgette wyrzuca suknie do śmietnika Bridgette: To nie Prada, tylko Preda! Lindsay: Preeeeeda?! Bridgette: Czyli podróbka... Kathy zaczęła szeptać w stronę Heather Kathy: Ona tak zawsze? Heather: Odkąd ją znam... Chris: Otóż. Wasze zadanie polega, na niezgubieniu pieniędzy na wysypisku. Heather: Co to ma wspólnego z wydawaniem? Chris: Tak. Na wysypisku znajduje się jeden pantofelek, który warty jest wygraną, ale uwaga. Trzeba mieć oko. Ponieważ inne buty to podróbki. Bridgette: Nic lepszego nie wymyśliłeś? Chris: Zażalenia do Autora. Bridgette: A żebyś wiedział, że nie zostawię tej sprawy! Chris: Dobra... znajcie moją dobroć. Oto jeden dolar. Możecie go wydać! Lindsay: Hura!!! Chris: No to idźcie szukać. Heather z Kathy i Lindsay z Bridgette ruszyły na wysypisko śmieci. Śmierdziało okropnie. Mieszanką zgnilizny i spalenizny. Nikt nie chciał tam zostać ani minuty więcej niż będzie to potrzebne. Heather i Kathy od razu zaczęły przeszukiwać śmieci Heather: Kto w ogóle dał Chrisowi ten program?! Kathy: Nie wiem. Heather: Od ostatnich dwóch odcinków próbuje nas zabić. Kathy: Co zrobisz... musimy to wytrzymać... Na Kathy spadł pantofelek Kathy: Heather? To ten? Heather uważnie sprawdza but Heather: Co ty... to po dwóch krokach się rozleci. (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: Nie myślałam, że w tej części zadania będzie chodziło o rozpoznawanie markowych butów. Nie znam się na tym i ogólnie nie obchodzi mnie moda, ale kocham wydawać pieniądze. Tymczasem Bridgette i Lindsay szły wolno przez wysypisko'' '''Bridgette: Po tym co widziałam, wiem, że będziesz dziś bezużyteczna... Lindsay: Ale... Bridgette: Żadnych ale... może jakoś wygramy... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Bridgette znowu robi się wredna. Jak w In The... In The... No In The Gdzieś. Bridgette: Gdzie to może być... Lindsay: Nie wiem... może ten ładnie pachnący but, o solidnej konstrukcji i metką od projektanta. Lindsay zaczęła myśleć Lindsay: To pewnie podróba... Lindsay wyrzuciła but na stos śmieci, który wpadł w ręce Kathy. Kathy: Patrz co wpadło mi w ręce... Heather: Tak... wygląda na prawdziwy. Dobra idziemy do Chrisa... dzięki! Lindsay: Nie ma za co! Chwilę później Heather i Kathy doniosły pantofelek Chrisowi Chris: Wiecie? Jest nawet prawdziwy! Łamagi wyrównały stawkę! Heather: O tak! Bridgette: Podziękujcie Lindsay... oddała im ten but... Ivan: Co?! Courtney: Wielkie dzięki. Chris: Ok. Potrzebuje jeszcze po jednym ochotniku z każdej drużyny. Hmm? Philip i Cody podnoszą ręce Chris: Dobrze... idziemy do amfiteatru. Wszyscy poszli w stronę Opuszczonego Amfiteatru III Etap, Opuszczony Amfiteatr 120px 120px Po obu bokach Amfiteatru stoją podesty, na jednym stoi Philip, a na drugim Cody. To zadanie miało zadecydować o tym, kto przegra, a kto będzie się cieszył wygraną Chris: Witajcie kochani! To zadanie zadecyduje, kto dziś trafi do domu. Drużyna, która przegra spotka natychmiastowa eliminacja. Nawet nie będą się musieli ruszać! Philip: Jaka jest nasza rola? Cody: No. Trochę tu niewygodnie. Chris: No dobrze. Więc musicie wymyślić przemowę, że kończycie karierę. Wygra lepsza przemowa. Pierwszy zacznie Philip. Philip: Dlaczego ja? Chris: A dlaczego by nie. Philip: Dobrze, więc drodzy... Beth rzuciła w Philipa zgniłym pomidorem Beth: Nuda! Mogę ja?! Chris: Nie! Beth została wystrzelona w powietrze Philip: Więc kochani... spadajcie! Nie żałuje niczego! Tych dragów, panienek. Nic! Mam was gdzieś! I wiecie co? Możecie sobie tymi Oscarami podcierać już dobrze wiecie co! Nara looserzy! Chris: Kontrowersyjne! A jak poradzi sobie Cody. Cody zebrał myśli i zaczął swoją przemowę Cody: Kochani... przyjaciele. Naprawdę, że byliście tutaj ze mną, przez całą moją karierę. Naprawdę dziękuje wam. Wszystkie moje nagrody! Nie potrzebuje ich. Przekazuje je na fundację dla brzydkich, chorych i zaniedbanych dzieci... Philip: Laluś... Cody: Dziękuje wam. Do kończ życia będę o was pamiętał! O waszych uśmiechach, o naszych wspólnych rolach, nawet o zdradach i milionach kochanek! Pare sekund później wielki samolot wylądował przed amfiteatrem Cody: Emm... Z samolotu wychodzi Sierra Sierra: Cody! Wiem, że to już koniec, ale naprawdę mnie zdradzałeś?! Cody: To jest na żywo?! Sierra: Tak! Jak tylko to usłyszałam, porwałam samolot i przyleciałam tutaj. Nie było łatwo, ale zawszę jak coś mówię siedzę z Angielsko-Japońskim słownikiem! Cody: Czekaj... to gdzie wy jesteście?! Sierra: Chris wam nie mówił? Przegrani mieszkają teraz w kurorcie w Japonii... Philip: Co?! Chris: Dziękujemy za zepsucie nam całej niespodzianki... Łamagi znowu wygrywają! Sierra wróciła do samolotu i odleciała, a Łamagi poszły świętować. W Amfiteatrze zostało tylko osiem Gwiazd Chris: Gwiazdy? Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia 120px Już pare minut po przegranej Philipa Chris stał na podeście z siedmioma Gwiazdami i jednym czerwonym krzyżykiem Chris: Co z wami? Kolejna eliminacja? Bridgette: Nie wydarzyło by się to jakby nie Lindsay... Courtney: I Philip! Durna pała! Philip: Hej! Lindsay: Co? Ja? Chris: Zatem zacznijcie głosować. Po chwili wszyscy oddali swoje głosy. Chris: Zostanie ze mną tylko siedem osób. Arthur! Mimo, że nie zrobiłeś dzisiaj niczego pożytecznego zostajesz! Arthur: Dzięki! Arthur łapie Gwiazdę Chris: Courtney! Jako jedyna wygrałaś zadanie! Łap! Courtney łapie gwiazdę Courtney: No należało mi się to... Arthur: A Vera? Chris: Vera... dla niej też mam Gwiazdę! Vera łapie gwiazdę Vera: Dzięki Chris! Chris: Nie ma za co! Ivan, nie jesteś, ani wredny, ani miły, ale o dziwo zostajesz! Ivan dostaję gwiazdą w brzuch Ivan: Zabiję cię! Courtney: Haha! Ivan: Nie śmiej się! Chris: Brooke. Też nic dzisiaj nie zrobiłaś pożytecznego, ale łap... Brooke łapie gwiazdę Brooke: Uff... dzięki Chris! Dzięki wam wszystkim! Chris: Zostały mi dwie gwiazdy i czerwony krzyżyk. Bridgette? Bridgette: Tak? Chris: Miałaś jeden głos! Zostajesz! Bridgette łapie Gwiazdę Bridgette: Lindsay? Chris: Zostali nam tylko Philip i Lindsay... a ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do ... Philipa! Philip: Co?! Nie chcę! Wszyscy zdziwieni patrzeli na Philipa Lindsay: Chyba czas się żegnać... Philip: Nie! Ponieważ ja odchodzę! Wszyscy zdziwieni jeszcze bardziej zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać... '''Chris:' Jesteś pewien? Philip: Tak! Chcę do Japonii! Philip poszedł do Skoczni Skocznia Philip siedzi już w Wagoniku Kopalnianym. Czeka, tylko na to by ktoś się z nim pożegnał Philip: Emm... nikt? Lindsay: Papa! Dzięki, że mnie uratowałeś! Philip: Nie ma za co! Philip został zepchnięty na skocznię. Po chwili już szybował w powietrzu. Chris: Kolejna gwiazda pożegnana. Kto odpadnie następny? Koniecznie oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers